Final Moments
by WafflingToa
Summary: "I'm sorry I can't be stronger too, Gali…" More blood splatters over the floor as the blade pierces through my back. Now everything stops. Tahu X Gali.


**Title:** Final Moments  
**Fandom:** Bionicle  
**Genre:** Tragedy/Romance  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **"I'm sorry I can't be stronger too, Gali…" More blood splatters over the floor as the blade pierces through my back. Now everything stops. TahuGali.  
**A/N: **Pretty good for something I only spent half an hour on… This scene was actually for a Bionicle epic I was planning to write but then I realized how much it might've sounded like Saya's 'Painmaker' if I did do it even though it was about Excalibur, that and I can't commit myself to one story for so long like that, but I still love it, so I played with it a little and made it a Tahu/Gali.

I think this basically puts my thoughts about the pairing into action actually; I like the pairing IF it's angst. I don't like the title or the summary, suggestions for better ones are open. Anyway, that's my rant, onwards with the story! Strikes a Phoenix Wright-ish pose

—————————————————————————————————————————————

**Final Moments  
****By Lady Seraph**

Everything's happening so fast.

In the beat of the heart, in the blink of an eye, and then it's over.

With a wicked smile on his face, bloodlust glittering in his eyes, he drew back the fist that held shakily his blade and with a raged war cry, pierced it through her chest, straight through where her heart should be.

Something horrible retched inside me like it had been me who had the rapier sticking straight through my chest.

Why can't I move? I want to, I want to be right by her side, but my feet won't obey my will. Something invisible within holds me back, something I just can't seem to push away.

Why can't I look away? I hate this; I can't bear to take my eyes away as the blade shatters her armor and heart, and in some sense, my own.

The only thing I can do is scream her name.

Now everything's happening so slow.

Her widen eyes look so hollow, breath so shallow, like she can't believe what's happening. A few deep breaths from him, he finally begins to pull his sword out from her fragile body, the bloody blade scrapping across her insides and her shattered armor.

She stumbles and starts falling backwards, she looks like she's been paralyzed.

I scream her name again just as her back meets the cold ground.

I find it in me to move my feet again, I pick myself up from the spot that I had been thrown to, ignoring my cracked ribs and various other broken bones, I just run to her.

Dropping my swords to my sides, lifting her carefully in my arms, I hold her tightly, murmuring her beautiful name over and over again, softly and carefully as if it would break if I didn't. Hands and body staining my hands and body, tears leaking from my eyes, I don't care anymore. She's fraggin' dying!

She reaches up and touches my face, eyes are flickering between life and death. "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I can't be stronger, Tahu…" Before I can speak a word of protest, she whispers three words that makes my heart freeze.

Then she goes limp, body growing cold, eyes closed in eternal sleep.

Now everything's happening at a normal pace.

A menacing yet weak chuckle and I look up at the one that pierced her chest, that ended her life, Zaktan. His red eyes, glittering now with pride, stare down at me and my dead love. His breathing is raspy and deep, was it from the shock of winning? Is he going to spear those blades through me now?

He smiles manically. "And I guess…in the end…we win…eh, Toa?" He whispers feverishly, body shaking.

Harsh laughter rings through the chamber, then he falls, dead to the world.

It's only then, that I see the fist-sized hole in his chest, an aqua axe wedged inside his chest. Inside his…

I bring myself to look away, back down at the girl in my arms.

The girl I love.

Realization settles in once again, embedding itself like a bug underneath tender skin. I feel the sobs and screams suppressed in the back of my throat wanting to break through, I feel the hot tears held back in my eyes start to free themselves.

"I love you too… I've always loved you… And I'm sorry it took me so long to admit it…" Hand reaches to the side and clutches the handle of my blade. "And I'm sorry too…" Grip shifted to position the blade better, the sharp tip pressing against slick crimson armor. "I'm sorry I can't be stronger too, Gali…"

More blood splatters over the floor as the blade pierces through my back.

Now everything stops.

—————————————————————————————————————————————

**A/N: **…–Looks at last three oneshots submitted–…I think I'm a sadist. –Gets shot–

Reviews?


End file.
